Broken Angel: Regret
by Aozora Yumiki
Summary: Sequel of Broken Angel/ Kesalahan yang dibuat Sasuke sewaktu muda membuatnya jatuh kedalam jurang penuh penyesalan. Kini, setelah tujuh tahun ia dan Sakura berpisah, mereka bertemu lagi. Namun keadaan sedikit berbeda karna Sakura kini lupa ingatan tentang dirinya. Berhasilkah Sasuke menggapai Sakura kembali?/ AU, Typo(s), etc.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: M

Pair: SasuSaku

Genre: Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Warn: AU,Typo(s),_Amnesia!Saku._

.

.

.

**Broken Angel II: Regret**

"_You hurt her, but she loves you. You make her feel apart, but she didn't show it. And then, you throw her away, and she didn't come back. Now, you're sad, you're miss her. Isn't it regret?"—anon._

* * *

_Seven years later..._

Wanita merah muda itu melengkungkan kurva bibir cantiknya seiring langkah miliknya menuju ruang kerjanya. Ia kemudian berhenti disalah satu pintu yang bertuliskan;

_**Haruno noblewoman's room.**_

**...**

Mengusap bagian foto itu dengan perlahan, pemuda itu menghela nafasnya pelan. Sekarang, tepat setelah tujuh tahun wanita itu meninggalkannya dalam kehampaan. Tepat setelah tujuh tahun dirinya mencampakkan wanita itu. Dan tepat setelah tujuh tahun juga penyesalan hinggap dihatinya.

Setelah hari itu, dimana hari Sasuke—pemuda itu—mendengar siaran berita tentang kabar Sakura—wanita-_nya_—yang mengalami kecelakaan hebat. Tak ada informasi yang berarti, setelah hari itu media tak menyiarkan apapun lagi. Meskipun berita tentang Sakura langsung menjadi _headline_ utama dalam satu hari.

Sasuke tahu. Keluarga Sakura sengaja menutup informasi dan membayar para wartawan agar tak mencampuri masalah keluarga mereka lagi. Dan yang membuat Sasuke bingung disini adalah; Ia tak tahu Sakura hidup atau tidak.

Semua anggota keluarga, temannya, bahkan Ino yang notabene sahabat Sakura memilih bungkam dengan keberadaan Sakura. Semuanya bertingkah seolah-olah Sakura menghilang bagai ditelan bumi begitu saja dan mengacuhkan berita satu hari itu.

Ia kemudian mengusap bagian foto itu lagi sambil menatap foto kecil yang diambilnya dari album kelas. Ya. Foto gadis bersurai merah muda dicepol yang tengah menatap datar kearah kamera, meskipun begitu ... Gadis itu tetap terlihat cantik. Karna gadis itu adalah Haruno Sakura.

"Oi, Sasuke. Sampai kapan kau mau memandangi foto Haruno seperti itu terus? Kau ada jadwal untuk menemui kolega di Kyoto empat jam lagi," dan sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"_Tck_. Berisik. Aku tahu itu, _Nii-san_." Ucap Sasuke sambil berdiri dari kursi kerjanya. Lalu Itachi berkata sebelum meninggalkannya.

"Kau jangan seperti itu, aku telah berbaik hati menyediakan _hadiah _untukmu disana."

**...**

"_Lady _Haruno. Beberapa jam lagi akan ada pertemuan kolega dari perusahaan Uchiha."

"Bukannya Sasori-_niisan_ yang akan mengatasinya?" tanya wanita yang disebut sebagai _Lady _Haruno itu kepada sekertarisnya.

"Sasori-_sama_ sedang ada pertemuan koresponden di Jerman, Nona. Dia dalam pertemuan mendadak sehingga ia harus memberikan tugasnya kepada anda," ucap Tayuya—sekertaris _Lady _Haruno.

"Ah, begitu rupanya. Tumben sekali _Nii_-_san _memberikan tugas untuk bertemu Uchiha, padahal selama ini ia selalu menghindarkanku dari pertemuan itu," tanggap Sakura—sang _Lady _Haruno—sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan pulpen yang dipegangnya.

"Saya hanya menyampaikan itu saja, Nona. Apakah anda mau segelas _ocha_? Sekarang sedang awal musim semi, mungkin saja anda masih merasa dingin," tawar Tayuya.

"Boleh, aku juga titip satu roti bakar, ya?" balas Sakura. Kemudian Tayuya mengangguk dan segera keluar dari ruangan Sakura.

"Hm ... Sepertinya aku mengingat seseorang dari marga Uchiha."

**...**

Raga Sasuke membeku. Sumpah, ini keajaiban untuknya. Bagaimana tidak? Didepannya, tengah duduk seorang Haruno Sakura yang tengah fokus menyesap teh dari gelasnya.

"Ah! Uchiha-_san_ ... Benar?" uh. Saking lamanya Sasuke terdiam menatap Sakura, ia sampai tidak sadar beberapa menit sehingga Sakura memutuskan untuk menyapanya terlebih dahulu.

"Sa-Sakura ..." ucap Sasuke terbata, pegangan pemuda itu pada tas kerjanya mengerat. Dengan spontan, ia menarik raga Sakura untuk mendekat kearahnya.

Sakura yang kaget karna dipeluk tiba-tiba ini merona sekaligus bingung. "_A-Anoo _... Apakah anda mengenal saya? Kenapa anda bisa tahu nama kecil saya?," tanya Sakura.

_Deg_.

Tidak salah lagi! Sakura mengidap amnesia setelah kecelakaan. "A-Aaaa ... Maafkan saya," ucap Sasuke lalu duduk dihadapan Sakura.

"Bagaimana anda bis—"

"Itu hanya salam saja. Ayo kita bahas bisnis," potong Sasuke cepat. Sakura sedikit menggembungkan pipinya lalu ikut-ikutan membahas proyek yang sedang didirikannya dengan perusahaan Uchiha.

"Lahan bisnis di daerah Iwagakure sedang mengalami penurunan drastis, kalau kubilang ... Banyak dari anggotanya yang melakukan penggelapan. Bisa pajak, atau lainnya," ucap Sakura sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya pada meja. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Bisa jadi. Apalagi itu proyek baru, mungkin saja dengan modal awal yang besar itu kita berikan kepada mereka lalu mereka malah menggelapkannya. Menjadikan pembangunan proyek hotel disana terhambat," lanjut Sasuke, kini Sakura yang mengangguk.

"Uchiha-_san_ memang hebat. Anda bisa mengetahui kelowongan apa saja yang ada didalam sana," ucapSakura sambil tersenyum kearah Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit kaget, kenapa ... Sakura yang sekarang bisa tersenyum?!

"Gampang saja. Proyek disana banyak yang ditutup-tutupi. Dari dokumen yang kubaca, banyak sekali keganjilan disana," balas Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

Kemudian, setelah tak lama keadaan hening. Sebuah suara tiba-tiba muncul. "Saku, waktunya pulang," ah. Suara _baritone_ itu. Sakura menoleh, Sasuke juga.

"Ah! Gaara! Telat sekali kau ini!" seru Sakura riang sambil memeluk lengan Gaara. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi, Uchiha-_san_!," ucap Sakura. Sasuke terdiam, lalu Gaara meliriknya dengan pandangan menusuk.

_Apa ... Apa-apaan itu?!_

**...**

"_Ck_, Sakura. Sudah berapa kali aku harus bilang? Kau tak perlu mengurusi proyek bersama Uchiha itu."

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. "Kenapa? Kenapa _Nii_-_san_ boleh tapi aku tidak? Kau juga, Gaara. Sebaiknya kau kembali saja ke perusahaan keluargamu daripada mengurusiku tiap makan siang," ucap Sakura sambil mengaduk-aduk jus jeruknya.

"Karna ... Kau itu perempuan! Kau tidak boleh bersama laki-laki," alibi Gaara. Sakura lalu menatapnya kesal.

"Tidak boleh bersama laki-laki? Apa kau bercanda? Lihat saja keadaan sekarang. Kau, aku. Kita laki-laki dan perempuan, kau pikir aku percaya dengan alibimu?" balas Sakura telak. Ah, nampaknya sikap sarkasme Sakura masih ada walaupun amnesia telah menyerangnya.

"Aku 'kan sahabatmu. Dia bukan," ucap Gaara, mencoba mendebat Sakura.

"Entahlah. Aku merasa mengingat namanya, sebelum terakhir kali aku pingsan, aku ingat aku pernah menyebut sesuatu yang belakangnya berlafal "Suke", tapi entahlah," ucap Sakura sambil menggidikkan bahunya.

Tubuh Gaara menegang, apapun yang terjadi, Sakura tak boleh mengingat hal _itu_. "Mungkin hanya berhalusinasi saja, sudah ya ... Aku ada _meeting _dengan perusahaan luar negeri tiga puluh menit lagi. Aku pergi," ucap Gaara sambil berlalu dari Sakura.

"Kenapa ... Kenapa setiap orang yang kutanyai begitu menolak dan mengacuhkan pertanyaanku?"

**...**

_**Bugh!**_

Sasuke baru saja kembali dari Kyoto dan segera menemui sahabatnya di _bar_. Tak ia perdulikan rasa pegal dan lelah yang ada ditubuhnya, ia ingin segera meninju Naruto!

"Apa-apaan kau, _Te-Teme_?!" tanya Naruto sambil memegangi perutnya, Sasuke kemudian menatapnya bengis.

"Kau ... Tidak. Kalian menyembunyikan keberadaan Sakura dariku!" tuding Sasuke marah. Sai, Neji, dan Naruto lalu menegang setelah Sasuke menuding mereka.

"Bu-Bukan begitu ... Kami tidak tahu—"

"Tidak tahu apa?! Kalian paling sering ke Kyoto daripada diriku! Kalian pasti bertemu dengannya! Apalagi Naruto, ia bahkan seminggu sekali kesana." Ucap Sasuke.

"Haah. Sekarang tak ada gunanya menutup-nutupi lagi, ayo ... Akan aku ceritakan sejujurnya." Ucap Neji. Kemudian Sasuke duduk disalah satu bangku disana.

"Kami dimintai tolong oleh kakak perempuan Sakura, Karin-_san_. Dia bilang, Sakura punya permintaan sebelum ia kecelakaan. Sakura bilang ia ingin dijauhkan olehmu," terang Sai. Sasuke terdiam sambil menunduk.

"Merasa kami iba, lalu kami menyetujui saran Karin-_san_. Kami juga menyesal, sangat menyesal. Dan kami merasa tak ada yang bisa menebus kelakuan kami pada Sakura, dan pada waktu itu juga. Karin-_san_ datang menemui kita dan memintai tolong, tentu saja, demi kebaikan Sakura, kami menyetujuinya." Ucap Neji.

"Tapi ... Kalian tahu bagaimana hancurnya aku? Tujuh tahun aku mencarinya, Neji! Semua mata-mata aku suruh, namun mereka menolak karna Ayah menolak saranku. Aku merasa mati," ucap Sasuke tak karuan sambil menggaruk kepalanya frustasi.

"Mereka melakukan ini juga demi kebaikanmu, _Teme_. Kalau-kalau Sakura mengingatmu dan ia balas dendam? Buruk juga di dirimu," ucap Naruto. Sasuke lalu menoleh kearahnya.

"Tapi ... Bukannya itu tidak mungkin? Sakura yang sekarang berbeda. Dan kalian tahu itu, Bodoh." Ucap Sasuke balik. Sai lalu menatap Sasuke serius.

"Tapi ... Itu tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa Sakura akan balas dendam padamu, bukan?"

**...**

Apa-apaan itu?

Sakura mana mungkin balas dendam. Kalau Sakura yang dulu _pasti _bisa melakukannya. Nah, yang sekarang? Sasuke tahu itu mustahil. Sakura yang sekarang lebih dewasa dan lebih berwibawa dari yang dulu. Belum lagi ... Wanita muda itu semakin bertambah cantik. Seakan Tuhan mengutuknya semakin bertambah usia, semakin bertambah pesona yang dimilikinya.

Tapi ... Sebentar-sebentar. Tadi laki-laki yang digelayuti Sakura itu siapa? Kalau tidak salah ia adalah direktur muda Sabaku _corporation_ yang bergerak dibidang pertambangan. Itu ... Bukan pacar Sakura, 'kan?

Sasuke tahu. Sakura bisa saja memacari orang lain selama tujuh tahun ini, belum lagi Sakura pantas mendapat laki-laki yang lebih baik dari bajingan sepertinya. Dan juga ... Apakah ia mempunyai alasan agar Sakura berpaling padanya?

Oh, ada-ada.

Seketika Sasuke menyeringai. Namun, sepertinya agak sulit untuk sekarangan ini. Pasalnya, Sakura tak boleh mengingat masa lalunya dan dirinya. Tapi ... Apapun yang terjadi, Sakura harus tetap jadi _miliknya_.

**...**

"Sakura-_sama_. Anda belum tidur?"

"Ah, aku sedang bersantai saja sebentar, Yuuki. Nanti aku akan tidur," ucap Sakura pada pelayannya yang bernama Yuuki itu. Pelayan itu lalu mengangguk.

"Jangan terlalu lama bersantai dibalkon seperti itu, Nona muda. Anda pasti tahu jika udara di Kyoto lebih dingin daripada di Tokyo. Saya permisi." Ucap Yuuki lalu pergi dari kamar Sakura.

"Hm ... Suke ... Uchiha ... Sasuke, kah?" gumam Sakura pelan. Ia kemudian menatap langit malam hari Kyoto yang nampak indah ditaburi banyak bintang.

"Sampai kapan mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"

**...**

Pagi hari berjalan seperti biasa. Sasuke yang tengah sibuk berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumennya ini menghela nafas pelan.

Kalau ia terus bekerja didalam ruangan dan memberikan tugas keluar kota pada Itachi seperti ini ... Kapan ia bertemu Sakura lagi? Aah. Ia benci ini!

Segera saja ia banting dokumen yang tengah dibacanya dengan kesal. Kenapa kesempatannya bertemu dengan Sakura itu bagai mencari jarum yang ada ditumpukan jerami? Dengan kata lain, satu berbanding seribu.

Lalu telepon genggamnya berdering. Ia sedikit mengernyit saat nomor yang memanggilnya adalah nomor yang tidak ia kenal. Dengan sedikit tak rela, ia mengangkat deringan telepon genggam itu.

"_Moshi-moshi ... Uchiha-san?_"

Oh, Sakura. "Darimana kau dapat nomor teleponku?"

"_Kita 'kan rekan kerja, Uchiha-san. Aku mendapatkannya dari sekertarisku, ia bisa apa saja, hehe. Kau sedang berada di Tokyo, ya?_"

"Iya."

"_Hmm ... Kalau kau bisa, bagaimana jika minggu depan kita adakan inspeksi dadakan pada proyek Iwagakure? Aku masih sedikit merasa janggal disana,_"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Oh, bagus. Minggu depan aku bisa,"

"_Ah! Kalau begitu aku tutup teleponnya. Aku ada rapat dua menit lagi, Jaa ne, Uchiha-_san_,_"

Ah. Dewi fortuna sedang memihak pada Sasuke.

**...**

"Haruno-_san_. Kita disini akan _meeting _tentang laba perusahaan Haruno ini." Ucap salah seorang dewan direksi yang tengah menatap Sakura.

"Hm, seperti yang dikatakan oleh dewan direksi. Kita akan mendiskusikan tentang laba perusahaan ini. Semua pemasukan ditahun ini berjalan lancar, dan bagus. Proyek-proyek berjalan lancar. Namun, ada satu yang mengganjal," ucap Sakura. Para dewan direksi mengernyit.

"Apa itu, Haruno-_san_?"

"Proyek Iwagakure. Pembangunan disana sedikit terhambat, dan pembayaran pajaknya juga tak teratur, sehingga aku sering mengorbankan sedikit hasil untung dari perusahaan didaerah lain untuk menutupi pajak Iwa," ucap Sakura serius.

"Aku juga setuju, sebagai pimpinan keuangan. Banyak kejanggalan yang kuterima dari dokumen keuangan disana," ucap seorang pimpinan bagian keuangan, Tsunade. Wanita paruh baya yang tetap cantik ini adalah guru bagi Sakura.

"Seperti kata pepatah. "Satu kena, semua kena," ini juga berimbas pada yang lainnya. Seperti keuntungan perusahaan cabang lainnya yang ikut menurun diakibatkan pasokan modal yang diambil oleh proyek Iwagakure terlalu besar," ucap Sakura.

"Kalau begitu ... Kita harus memeriksa hal itu lebih lanjut," ucap salah seorang direksi.

"Benar sekali. Aku sendiri yang akan turun tangan pada proyek disana," ucap Sakura. Semua menegang, pasalnya jika Sakura telah turun tangan, pasti disana akan banyak pertumpahan darah. Alias pemecatan. Karna bagi Sakura, tikus-tikus kotor harus dibuang kembali ke got dan tidak cocok berdiri diatas lantai marmer yang bagus.

"Aku tahu itu tugasmu sebagai direktur cabang pusat. Tapi ... Apakah kau yakin akan memecat banyak pihak? Kau tidak kasihan pada mereka?" ucap salah seorang pemimpin perpajakan.

"Aku yakin. Dan juga, untuk apa aku kasihan pada mereka? Mereka hanya akan menggerogoti uang keuntungan cabang lainnya. Tikus kotor harus dibasmi, dan bagiku tidak ada kata pembersihan. Sekali penghianat, tetap saja penghianat," oh. Diri Sakura yang dulu—mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas nan tajam—rupanya masih terpendam dalam diri Sakura yang sekarang.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu."

**...**

Mencatat sesuatu dibuku agenda miliknya, Sakura menyeruput jus alpukat miliknya pelan. Ia mencoba mengkalkulasi pengeluaran yang diberikan pada proyek Iwagakure. Meskipun ini tugas dari bagian keuangan, ia harus memastikannya juga.

Tuh, 'kan.

Pengeluarannya besar sekali dan pemasukan kebagian pusat sangat kecil. Disini pasti ada yang bermasalah, sangat bermasalah.

Dan ia akan menemukannya disana bersama Uchiha Sasuke.

_**TBC**_

* * *

A/N: Holaaa~! Aku kembali dengan BA 2. Mungkin disini belum terlalu hurt ya, tapi nanti dulu deh ... *Ketawa evil*, kalo soal lemon ... Belum dulu deh ya. Aku masih mikirin jalan cerita. Nah, disini bakalan lebih _complicated _lagi karna adanya bebeb Gaara-ku. *Ditabok readers* xixixixi. Udah dulu ya.

_With love_,

Aozora Yumiki.

* * *

_**RnR?**_


	2. Chapter 2: This is your child

Detik jarum jam berdetak konstan menemani sunyinya ruang kerja wanita yang tengah duduk diam sembari membaca satu persatu dari sepersekian kertas yang ada dihadapannya. Ia terdiam, mencoba memahami kata demi kata yang tertulis apik disana. Namun sayang ... Otaknya kali ini tak mau berjalan selaras dengan apa yang ada diinginkannya.

Ah. Ia merasa seperti remaja yang baru masuk kedalam fase jatuh cinta.

* * *

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: M

Pair: SasuSaku

Genre: Romance & Drama

Warn: AU, typo(s), _Amnesia!Saku_.

.

.

.

_This is the sequel from my story: Broken Angel. Please, if you don't know the point of this story, read the Broken Angel first._

.

.

.

**#2 This is your child**

**Please don't read if you don't like it.**

.

.

.

**Broken Angel: Regret**

* * *

"... Hn?"

Diambang batas kekagetannya, Sasuke mengerjap pelan. Bingung, karna tiba-tiba Yamanaka—ah—Shimura datang menemuinya lalu tiba-tiba membungkukan badannya dengan perut besar yang membuncit.

"Maaf, Sasuke! Sumpah, aku tak bermaksud untuk menjauhkanmu dari Sakura ... Aku hanya ... Menjalankan amanatnya." Sambil memegang perutnya, kini Yamanaka Ino yang telah berganti marga menjadi Shimura Ino itu berdiri tegap kembali setelah ia membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam dihadapan Sasuke.

"_Tck_. Sudahlah, tak apa. Aku tahu maksudmu baik. Dan ... Uh. Mana bisa aku tak memaafkan Ibu hamil yang tengah membungkuk dalam-dalam didepanku?" ucap Sasuke sarkastik. Ino terkekeh pelan, ia kemudian mengelus perutnya yang telah membesar—sekali—itu.

"_Ne_, Sasuke. Kalau bisa, dua bulan lagi saat aku melahirkan, datang bawa Sakura, ya? Aku tahu ia tak akan mengenalku. Setidaknya aku akan mencoba mengakrabkan diri lagi dengannya," ucap Ino dengan nada antusias. Sasuke hanya mampu menghela napasnya.

"Kalau aku bisa. Habis, keluarganya sukar sekali kalau aku mengajak Sakura pergi," cerita Sasuke. Ino hanya mampu terkekeh—lagi—tanpa menghiraukan dua _bodyguard_ yang dibawanya menatap Nyonya Shimura ini khawatir, pasalnya Ino barusan saja membungkuk dihadapan Sasuke dengan keadaan hamil tua. Kalau bayinya kenapa-kenapa, bagaimana? Bisa-bisa kepala mereka berdua—kepala _bodyguard_—dipenggal habis oleh Tuan Shimura.

"Kali ini, perjuanganmu, Sasuke. Dulu kau yang menyakitinya, sekarang kau juga yang harus menyembuhkannya. Laki-laki harus menerima konsekuensinya, meskipun dulu kau tak pernah berpikir sampai sejauh ini." Ceramah Ino panjang lebar, kini dirinya duduk dibangku depan meja Sasuke.

"Ya, ya, ya. Terimakasih ceramahmu, wahai Ibu yang telah menikah." Cibir Sasuke. Ino hanya mampu mencebikkan bibirnya kesal.

"Semoga saja nanti anak Sakura tak sedingin dirimu." Ucap Ino dengan nada kesal yang dibuat-buat.

"Yah, lihat saja nantinya."

**...**

Setelah menghimbau sekertarisnya bahwa ia tak bisa bekerja pada hari minggu ini, Sakura meregangkan tubuhnya yang masih terduduk dibangku direktur miliknya. Sengaja, ia menghindar dari Gaara dan Sasori. Ia tahu, pasti kalau mereka berdua mengetahui bahwa Sakura akan pergi bersama Uchiha, mereka akan segera membatalkannya.

Dirinya tak bodoh, ia mulai mencium kecurigaan bahwa ingatan masa lalunya terkubur rapat didalam keluarga Uchiha dan keluarga Haruno. Satu _clue_ untuk masa lalunya, keluarga Uchiha. Dan ia yakin, Sasuke tahu masa lalunya. Terbukti dari dirinya yang terpeluk oleh pemuda itu beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia yakin. Pasti Sasuke ada hubungannya dengan ingatannya. _Pasti._

Aneh bukan? Ayahnya seakan-akan takut sekali jika masa lalunya terbongkar. Seolah-olah hal-hal krusial dimasa lalu yang Ayahnya harapkan hilang malah muncul lagi. Dan Sakura merasa seperti itu. Karin saja yang mengaku sebagai tempat ceritanya dari kecil saja tak mau membuka mulut. Aneh.

Uchiha? Apa yang salah dengan Uchiha? Setahunya, Uchiha _Group _adalah perusahaan terbesar pertama di Jepang. Kinerja mereka sudah tak diragukan lagi, apalagi bagi seorang CEO seperti Uchiha Sasuke. Lantas, mengapa ia tak diperbolehkan bertemu oleh konglomerat dunia bisnis seperti Uchiha? Mereka berpijak didalam lantai yang sama kok, sama-sama mempunyai jabatan tinggi di dunia perbisnisan.

Satu lagi yang menjadi misterinya selama ini, semua orang di rumahnya bilang ... Ia dari sudah bersekolah di Kyoto _Private Academy _yang membolehkan muridnya hamil dan sebagainya. Tetapi, kenapa ia menemukan foto kelas disekolah Konoha International? Lengkap dengan dirinya yang berekspresi datar.

_Apakah dirinya yang dulu tak seperti ini?_

_Apakah ada yang disembunyikan dari Gaara dan Sasori?_

_Kalau iya, kenapa?_

Berbagai 'Apakah' dan 'Kalau' atau 'Bagaimana' memenuhi benak Sakura. Sumpah demi Tuhan, kepalanya bukan main sangat pening hari ini. Selain karena kualitas kerjanya yang menurun hari ini, ia juga merasa sangat pusing karena mencoba mengingat hal-hal masa lalunya (yang sebenarnya dilarang dengan sangat oleh Tuan Haruno).

Ah, pusing. Ia ingin pulang saja.

**...**

"Jadi apa masalahmu, otouto?"

_Well_, klise. Saat ini kakaknya (yang dengan sangat terhormat entah kenapa kali ini membantunya menghadapi masalah) tengah berhadapan dengan si bungsu Uchiha yang kali ini tampak gelisah karena masalah cinta.

Iya, cinta.

Uhm, sebuah kata yang tabu sih bagi Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi apa mau dikata? Masalahnya memang cinta, kok. Lalu berterimakasihlah pada gen Fugaku yang sangat kaku dengan wanita dan dengan sangat hebatnya, menurun kepada Sasuke. Berbeda dengan kakaknya yang sangat tenang jika berhadapan dengan wanita, tipikal Ibunya sekali.

"Sakura, nii-san." Jawab Sasuke kalem meskipun hatinya tengah meletup malu. "Kami sudah berjanji akan pergi ke Iwagakure." Lanjutnya masih kalem.

"Oh? Jadi hubungan kalian telah sampai batas situ?" tanya Itachi Uchiha dengan intonasi menggoda. Sungguh, menggoda adiknya adalah kesenangan tersendiri baginya selain menggoda istri dan anaknya.

"Itu proyek, Sumpah!" teriak Sasuke spontan. Tersadar dengan kelakuannya, Sasuke kemudian duduk kalem kembali.

"Sebentar, sebelum masalah itu. Aku ingin bertanya. Dulu, kau dan Sakura pernah melakukan _itu_, 'kan? Apakah dia hamil?" tanya Itachi, kontan membuat Sasuke terperangah.

"Aku ... Aku tidak tahu."

**...**

"Dai! Kau sudah pulang?"

Sakura yang baru masuk kamarnya kini di kagetkan dengan seorang bocah lelakinya yang tengah duduk sambil membaca buku pelajaran dengan wajah datar. Kontan ia kaget, seminggu yang lalu, Daisuke pergi dengan anak sekolahnya untuk _camping_ bersama.

_Well_, ini suatu keajaiban juga. Di sekolahnya dulu, Kyoto _Private Academy _membolehkan siswa-siswinya hamil dengan satu kondisi (Yaitu harus memiliki nilai rata-rata di atas 80—yang sangat mudah dimiliki oleh Sakura), sehingga tak jarang melihat gadis-gadis dengan perut membuncit di sana, contohnya Sakura. Saat Sakura bertanya siapa ayah dari janinnya (Karena waktu itu Sakura amnesia) Ayahnya bilang, "_Yang menghamilimu adalah kekasihmu yang waktu itu meninggal, Saki_." Mereka bilang begitu. Ia hamil oleh kekasihnya yang beberapa minggu sebelum ia kecelakaan meninggal dan mereka tak ingin menyebutkan namanya.

"Hn." Singkat, padat, dan jelas. "Mama, aku dengar dari Karin-bachan kalau Mama akan pergi ke Iwagakure minggu ini." Lanjut Daisuke Haruno, putra pertama Ibu _single parents_, Sakura Haruno.

"Kenapa? Dai mau ikut?" tanya Sakura kepada putranya yang hampir menginjak umur delapan tahun itu. Melihat anggukan antusias putranya (Yang sebenarnya tak mempunyai kemiripan apapun, baik itu sifat yang dingin, rambut yang berwarna dongker, dan mata yang berwarna hitam.)

"Ya sudah, nanti Mama telepon paman Sasuke kalau Dai juga mau ikut."

**...**

**Sunday.**

Sasuke memandang ngeri pemandangan di depannya, dimana Sakura Haruno (Yang telah berjanji akan bertemu dengannya minggu pagi ini di dekat taman Kyoto) membawa seorang bocah di genggamannya yang sangat, perlu ditekankan lagi **sangat **mirip dengan Sasuke, bisa dikatakan kloningnya.

"Sasuke-san—oh, Sasuke-kun? Ini Daisuke, anakku."

_**Deg.**_

Sumpah, Sasuke tak menyangka akan seperti ini jadinya. Melihat Sakura yang ternyata (Setelah tujuh tahun lebih beberapa bulan berpisah) hamil oleh dirinya, ia sendiri membayangkan. Bagaimana derita yang di pikul oleh Sakura seorang diri?

—aah. Tapi melihat anaknya yang telah tumbuh, membuat Sasuke berpikir akan lebih banyak kesempatan baginya untuk mendapatkan Sakura dengan adanya Daisuke.

"A-Ah. Iya, Daisuke." Sapa Sasuke kikuk, bagaimanapun juga, ia telah menjadi seorang Ayah.

Sakura mendecak melihat Anaknya (yang memakai setelan _cardigan _abu-abu, kaus putih bergambar jangkar, celana _jeans_ kecil abu-abu, dan syal putih bergaris abu-abu yang tampak unyu dipakai bocah berumur tujuh tahun sepertinya) masih terdiam di dalam genggamannya dan tetap memakai ekspresi _pokerface_.

"Daisuke! Mama tak pernah mengajarkanmu seperti ini! Salami Paman Sasuke!" perintah Sakura, yang membuat Sasuke terkejut ketika melihat sosok Sakura yang kini telah berubah menjadi seorang Ibu yang cantik dan _reliable_, seperti Ibu Sasuke.

"Hn—Haruno Daisuke. _Yuroshiku_." Dengan kata-kata singkatnya, Daisuke Haruno (dan dengan wajah tampannya yang diwariskan dari Sasuke) membungkuk pelan disamping Haruno Sakura, sang Mama tercinta.

"Yah, aku bisa memanggilmu Dai, 'kan?", tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah ayo kita berangkat."

**...**

Keheningan melanda di dalam mobil Sasuke, biasanya. Ini **biasanya **kalau ada anak kecil di dalam mobil, itu akan ramai. Namun sebaliknya, Daisuke justru memilih diam dan membaca buku pelajaran sambil sesekali menulis jawabannya di buku paket itu.

"Dai suka sekali menghitung, ya?" tanya Sasuke mencoba memecahkan keheningan.

"Iya. Dia suka sekali buku pelajaran, katanya nanti kalau ia pintar besarnya ia ingin seperti Gaara." Ucap Sakura menjelaskan, hati Sasuke berdenyut sedikit nyeri. Itu anaknya, tapi mengapa besarnya ingin seperti Gaara? Dasar setan merah Sabaku itu!

"Ma-Mama!" teriak Daisuke. Mungkin sedikit malu dengan ucapan Ibunya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Dai. Itu buku kelas berapa?" tanya Sasuke kembali. Biasa, pendekatan.

"Enam." Jawab Dai singkat. Membuat Sasuke hampir saja mengerem mendadak akibat ucapan Dai.

"Kau masih kelas dua sekolah dasar, 'kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tiga, Sasuke-kun. Dai melewati uji tes kelas satu dan langsung masuk ke kelas dua," jawab Sakura kalem. Sasuke sendiri ternganga. Daisuke masuk sekolah sewaktu Sakura masih bersekolah, bukannya itu repot? Pikir Sasuke.

"Ne, Sakura."

"Hm?"

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu saat kita sampai di Iwa nanti."

**...**

"Dai, kamu mau makan apa?"

Daisuke menoleh singkat kearah Ibunya, mereka baru saja sampai di Iwagakure (Kawasan bagi orang kaya, bisa dibilang seperti, Setagaya.) dan berhenti sebentar untuk makan siang di restoran bintang empat.

"Hmm ... _Spaghetti_ dengan tambahan tomat. Mama bilang ya, tomatnya lebih banyak." Jawab Dai kalem. Membuat Sakura terkekeh.

"_Roger_, bos!" setelah itu, Sakura kemudian memberitahu kepada _waitress_ pesanan Daisuke.

"Kau? Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Sama seperti Dai, tomatnya juga lebih banyak." Ucap Sasuke. Membuat _waitress_ yang tadinya merona karena wajah tampan Sasuke kini malah merona melihat ke-imutan Sasuke dan Dai yang kompak meminta tomat lebih banyak.

"Ah, aku juga. Tapi kalau punyaku jangan terlalu banyak tomatnya, juga minumnya Jus melon semua." Baru saja Sasuke ingin protes, "**Semua.**" Tekan Sakura lagi. Kontan, Sasuke pasrah saja. Lalu kemudian _waitress_ itu pergi.

"Sasuke-kun, kopi tak baik untukmu." Jawab Sakura. Seolah tersihir dengan kalimat Sakura, Sasuke terbengong.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku suka kopi?"

"Klise. Semua pebisnis suka kopi." Jawab Sakura. "_By the way_, terimakasih karena membolehkanku membawa Dai ikut," ucap Sakura.

"Sama-sama," Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Mama, Paman Sasuke ..." Sakura dan Sasuke menoleh ke asal suara, "Sebenarnya apa hubungan Paman dan Mama?", tanya Daisuke.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Lihat, aku dan Paman Sasuke mirip sekali. Apa Paman Sasuke itu Papa-ku?", tanya Dai. Kontan, Sasuke hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri kalau ia tak hati-hati.

Sakura tertawa dengan wajah menahan sedih. "Ahaha, mana mung—"

"Sakura." Suara _baritone _membuat Sakura menoleh. "Aku ingin jujur kepadamu." Lanjut Sasuke. _Ini saatnya!_—pikir Sasuke.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya ... Aku Ayah dari Dai."

**DEG!**

_Apa maksudnya_?—senyum di wajah Sakura lamat-lamat pudar. "Ma-Maksudmu? Jangan bercanda, Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura sambil tertawa renyah.

"Aku tak bercanda. Dulu. Kau dan aku teman satu sekolah, lalu kita tidak pacaran. Dan—ugh. Kita _membuat _Dai lalu besoknya kau pergi dari Tokyo." Susah juga menjelaskannya kalau ada anak kecil, belum lagi Daisuke itu seperti ensiklopedia berjalan, salah-salah ia bicara sedikit, otak polos Dai (yang sebenarnya Sasuke yakin sangat lengkap isinya) bisa terkontaminasi.

Sakura mencoba mengendalikan emosinya. "Ne, Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura, Sasuke sedikit terlonjak. "Kumohon, ceritakan nanti, saat sudah sampai di hotel."

**...**

Permintaan keras kepala Dai yang ingin sekali bersama Sasuke dan memilih kamar bersama pria dua puluh tiga tahun itu. Sakura mendengus, mentang-mentang anak itu tahu Ayahnya siapa, ia langsung lengket sekali dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun."

Sore hari, pukul lima petang, Daisuke telah tertidur karena kelelahan perjalanan. Sakura kini menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah duduk di balkon kamarnya.

"Apa, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tolong ceritakan masa laluku." Sasuke ingin membuka mulutnya, "Tenang saja. Aku akan percaya." Lanjut Sakura mantap.

"Dulu ..." Sasuke mulai bercerita. "Kau adalah gadis primadona Konoha _International high_, banyak yang suka. Tapi kau itu dulu dingin, karena Ibumu yang mati karena Ayahmu dengan sengaja membuat Ibumu meninggal dengan cara melahirkanmu. Kau dulu dibenci Sasori, tapi disayang Karin. Aku dulu, remaja bodoh yang ingin menghancurkan ekspresi kemenangan dan penggoda di wajahmu, terlanjur kelewatan." Ucap Sasuke panjang lebar, ini pertama kalinya ia membuka mulut dengan panjang seperti ini.

"Lalu ...?" dengan wajah menahan air mata, Sakura meminta melanjutkan.

"Aku menyetubuhimu—memperkosamu. Lalu besoknya kau pergi ke Kyoto, dalam perjalanan, kau kecelakaan. Waktu itu banyak berita yang beredar, lalu hilang sekejap dalam satu malam. Aku mencarimu selama tujuh tahun ini ..."

Air mata Sakura menerobos keluar dari iris viridiannya. "Jadi ... Cerita tentang Ibu yang kecelakaan itu bohong? Cerita tentang Ayah Dai juga bohong? Semuanya bohong?", Sakura tak kuasa menahan air matanya lagi. Dan dengan sangat terkejut, Sakura bisa merasakan kungkungan hangat Sasuke pada tubuh mungilnya.

"Sssh, sudah jangan menangis. Kita akan memulai hidup baru. Bagaimanapun caranya, bersama Daisuke."

_**TBC**_

* * *

A/N: Oke. Saya tahu chappie ini tak memuaskan, tapi tolong berikan Ao-chan ini feel buat ngerasain plotnya. Mungkin Chappie tiga akan ada klimaksnya gitu. Ini mungkin selesai dalam chap 5 atau lebih. Nah, sekarang Ao ingin membahas tentang Daisuke. Dia itu anak Sasu-Saku, umurnya tujuh tahun, penampilannya itu medok Sasuke banget. Kalo penasaran liat aja Sasuke versi kecilnya, nah kayak gitu. Cuma si Dai ini kebawaan sikap kampret bapaknya, dingin.

Sekian,

Aozora Yumiki. (Ao-chan yang kini telah merdeka dari maso ;'*)

* * *

_**RnR?**_


End file.
